Loveless
by GlassPages
Summary: Roxas endures the pain and suffering of being without a Heart. How can one love without a Heart? Roxas is put to the test with challenges he faces with being apart of Organization XIII and his friendship with the fiery Axel.


(A/N) So, after years of avoiding I've come back. I've been wanting to write a KH fanfic for awhile, but wasn't inspired enough. I recently was motivated, so I decided to jump back on. So, hey there! I hope you enjoy! Reviews are always wanted, so please, read & review!  
Disclaimer: All KH characters are property of Squeenix. :3

Awakening

"What's your name?" a foreboding voice said softly from somewhere in the dimly lit room. A young boy with blond hair lied in an uncomfortable bed that resembled more of a cot than anything with stiff sheets wrapped around his pale naked flesh. A single pillow was his only source of relief currently. He didn't have any memory of how he ended up in this small room in the first place. The air was humid, and his throat burned as he tried to speak.

"My name…?" he responded slowly. He looked down at his hands. "My name…" he repeated in an inaudible tone.

"Your _true_ name." the voice spoke with the same steady stoic tone.

"I-I don't know!" the boy replied angrily.

_Sora…_

This was a different voice that could be heard in the boy's head. It was a quiet and gentle voice. It was somewhat familiar and friendly. The boy closed his eyes tightly. The air seemed to get warmer and warmer, making him perspire. He ran his hand through his hair nervously.

"Sora…" he whispered hoarsely.

"So, it's true then…" the anonymous figure muttered. The boy's eyes shot open.

"What the hell are you talking about?! Answer me! Where am I? What do you want with me?!" He yelled angrily. His breathing quickened and his shockingly blue eyes were filled with sad confusion. His forehead began to feel clammy and he desperately wanted to get out of the room.

"Who am I…?" he asked almost to himself.

The cloaked figure stood there for a few moments, and then he walked towards the boy's bed. The boy clenched his fists nervously as he cautiously eyed the anonymous man. He swallowed hard as he came up to the bed's side.

"The Superior will be pleased," he murmured as he took off his hood. Blue hair gracefully fell down from the hood and landed softly against his cloak. The boy looked up at to see a man's face with a large scar that looked like a jagged 'x' in the middle of his face.

"If what you're saying is true," his beady yellow eyes locked onto the boy's blue eyes, as if he was analyzing him. "You may be of some use to us." he finished in a low tone. He paused a moment, studying the teenager in silence. The boy gulped as he tried to open his mouth to ask another question, but the man disappeared in a black and purple haze of darkness.

The boy's wide eyes darted around the room trying to find where the scarred man had disappeared off to. He looked down at his hands again and clenched him. He could feel his knuckles whiten and his nails digging into the skin of his palms. He grinded his teeth and slammed his fists against the stiff mattress below him.

"Damnit," he muttered under his breath. His mind was warped and dazed. He laid his head back against the small pillow that was propped against the wooden headboard of the bed. It provided some sort of temporal relief from the humidity in the room. "What's going on?" He closed his eyes slowly, hoping in the back of his mind, that this was all just a dream.

What seemed to be only a few minutes, the boy was shaken awake. He opened an eye groggily, and quickly opened the other one with a gasp escaping his lips. Another figure cloaked in black stood over him. His eyes widened, and he sat up immediately.

"H-Hey! You're the one who…" he started until the figure removed his hood.

"Don't go runnin' your mouth around here," the man started as he looked down at the boy. He smiled a toothy grin at him and started to laugh. The boy huffed and narrowed his eyes at him. He didn't understand what was funny about this at all. "You'll regret it, believe me."

The boy quirked an eyebrow at the mysterious man, and started to compare this guy to the guy he met last night. The two of them seemed complete opposites, this guy being goofy and naïve, while the other one was composed and intimidating. The man had a dirty blond mullet-like hairstyle with blue-green eyes that sparkled emptily.

"O-okay…" the boy stuttered as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Who are you?"

The man blinked and then broke out into hysterical laughter. He ran his fingers through his hair while he wiped a tear from an eye with the other hand. "Aw man, sorry I'm laughing so much, it's just," he tried to stifle a few sniggers through his breathing. "I can only imagine how creeped out you probably are right now."

"Only a little," the boy snapped with a huff. He was getting seriously annoyed with this guy now. He didn't even know why this guy had woken him up.

"Aw, ouch, don't have to be so mean, kid," the man said with a pout forming across his face. "My name is Demyx." He held out his hand with a friendly grin.

The boy rose a questioning brow again when he looked down at the gloved hand. He didn't understand why this guy was being friendly to him while the other guy was so vague and ominous. The boy frowned slightly, not understanding why Demyx was holding his hand out to him.

"Oh, right," Demyx retracted his hand and smiled sheepishly. "Well, I was given orders to come and bring you to the Superior, so here I am!" Demyx explained cheerfully as he looked down at a piece of paper that was in-between his gloved fingers.

The boy furrowed his brows at the mention of this 'Superior'.

"Orders? Given by whom?" The boy asked with a blank tone. Demyx chuckled at the questions and smiled.

"Orders from the Superior himself, actually," Demyx responded cheerfully. He poked the boy in the forehead playfully. "You must be special for him to ask for you."

"Special?" the boy muttered. "Who is this guy anyways?"

"Xemnas," Demyx replied. "He's in charge of the Organization."

"Organization?"

"That's right! He'll tell ya more about it though, so let him explain before I go rambling on about it, 'kay?"

The boy nodded slowly. He had no idea what exactly was going on, but he wanted answers. He hated waiting more than anything.

"Alright, so let's go!" Demyx grabbed the blond's arm until the boy pulled back forcefully with the sheets wrapped around his small body. Demyx looked back at him skeptically until it hit him. "Oh, right, you'll need some clothes, huh?"

The teenager flushed angrily. "You think!?" He yelled, one of his eyebrows twitching. Demyx chuckled and turned around towards a large looking dresser. He opened a door and pulled out another black cloak that looked ten times the boy's actual size.

"This will do for now," Demyx said with a shrug. "Bigger is better than smaller anyways." He sniggered as he threw it towards the boy. He caught it with a scowl plastered across his face. He got out of bed and quickly putting it on. The cloak, which looked form fitting on both Demyx and the previous man, draped over his own body loosely. The boy disregarded the size though for his thoughts remained on one thing at the moment: the Superior. Plus, it was better than being naked anyways in front of some guy he barely knew.

The boy tried to fold his arms, but the sleeves were making it a bit difficult for him to do so. He huffed and gave in and just scowled at Demyx. Demyx peeked behind him to see if the blond was dressed and ready.

"Alright, so now we can go," Demyx said with a smile as he grabbed his arm. "I'm warning you, this might be weird at first, but you'll get used to it in time!" Demyx chirped.

The boy raised his eyebrow questioningly and opened his mouth to protest, but in an instant, he fell to his knees. He was shrouded in a purplish black darkness that engulfed both him and Demyx. He winced, feeling like his bones were being crushed to dust and he could feel his body contort. There was a clash of white, and he felt his head throbbing like it was being held down under water forcibly. He couldn't catch his breath and he could see nothing but darkness around him. He held his hands to his ears to try to deafen the piercing ringing that clogged his ears. He closed his eyes tightly hoping the pain in his gut would cease.

"I brought him," Demyx's voice said nervously. "Just like you ordered."

The boy looked up from the ground. He was still on his knees, clenching the floor beneath him. The room was pure white with gray and black symbols visible on the wall. He saw a large, white marble dais with a jagged throne. Another figure cloaked in black sat there with hand resting gracefully on the armrests on the side of the throne. The boy stood up immediately in recognition that he was facing this "Superior" guy. The black figure waved an arm to dismiss Demyx.

"Thank you, Number Nine," he said in a low tone. "You're dismissed until further notice."

Demyx nodded, his face pale compared to when the boy had first encountered him. He glanced over at the blond, and looked away as he disappeared in a portal of darkness. The boy lingered his gaze at where Demyx had been previously standing for a moment, and he then looked back towards the Superior. He could feel his breathing quicken and his throat became dry.

"What is your name?" the Superior asked.

_Sora…Sora…_

The boy looked down at the white marble floor. His head began to hurt again from that gentle voice.

"I don't know my name," he muttered under his breath.

The Superior sat there, his eyes watching him intently, as if waiting for something to happen.

"Does the name 'Sora' sound familiar to you?" He asked slowly.

The boy's eyes widened. The gentle voice in the back of his head pounded harder. He felt beads of sweat start to form on his forehead. He didn't understand why his blood reacted this way to that name. He winced and finally nodded his head.

"Y-yes," he stuttered. He tried his hardest to make his voice steady. He could feel the Superior's eyes analyzing him.

"So you're _his _Nobody," the deep voice concluded.

There was such an empty feeling within the boy now. He didn't understand why this person's name was mentioned and why it made him feel hollow on the inside.

"Nobody?" The boy asked confused.

"Yes, you are a Nobody," the stoic voice replied.

"What's a…Nobody?"

The man paused and shook his head.

"That, I think, is something you must discover for yourself," His words almost sounded malicious. "Tell me," he started slowly, as if he was hesitantly choosing his next words. "What do you feel when you 'Sora'?" he asked coldly.

The boy winced again at the sound of that name. He began to resent it more and more. "Sora…" he murmured under his breath. "I hate you." He clenched his fists and felt himself grinding his teeth.

The man chuckled, amused at the boy's reaction.

"Your name…" he mused. "is Roxas."


End file.
